Portable chests are sometimes used to transport items from one location to another. For example, a portable chest, such as a portable tool chest, may be used to transport tools to a jobsite. However, the tools can be hard to locate within some portable tool chests and can become disorganized at the jobsite.
Sometimes portable chests are used to transport items to a location for display, e.g., on tables. However, items can be difficult to organize on tables and can be difficult to view on tables, e.g., especially when there is a large number of items and/or when there are different types of items.